2018.08.18 - Werewolf War Council I
|location= Forks, Hewitt Residence |date=September 2015 |players= MasonHewitt.jpg|Mason Hewitt|link=Mason_Hewitt LiamDunbar.jpg|Liam Dunbar|link=Liam_Dunbar ScottMcCall.jpg|Scott McCall|link=Scott_McCall StilesStilinski.jpg|Stiles Stilinski|link=Stiles_Stilinski DerekHale.jpg|Derek Hale|link=Derek_Hale |factions= Beacon Hills Pack |music= Bloc Party, "Plans" }} Stiles has tapped out a quick text to Derek, and they finally arrive at Mason's. "I told Derek," he explains to Scott. "I dunno what's messing with us, but I do know that we're gonna find it and kick its ass." Grinning some, he says, "But sorry, dude, that doesn't mean it's not still funny as hell that you're dating this adorkable little freshman boy. I know you're not gay or bi, but congrats on being heteroflexible." Then, just before he hops out of the Jeep, he shakes his head and says, "I don't remember everything yet, either. I mean, I still don't even know what I am, yet. Obviously I must be some kind of magical creature, too, but I don't think I'm a werewolf." Grinning, he says, "Hey, maybe I'm a Jedi!" And then he hops cheerfully out of the Jeep to head into Mason's place. Scott McCall occasionally glances back to his boyfriend, blissfully unaware of the conversation in the backseat. A happy smile appearing on Scott's face each time he does. However it happened, whatever exactly did happen. The emotions certainly seem real enough. Scott points to Mason's house as they draw close to it. "Thats the one, there." Part of him half expects Alice to just already be there. None of the Cullens were in school today, which was in Scott's mind a good thing. Hopefully they had all woke up now, because they'd likely need their help too. He really would have to find out where they lived. As Stiles pulls up into Mason's driveway, Scott reaches back and lays a hand on Liam's knee, just a slight squeeze to let him know they had arrived. Before he climbs out and follows Stiles to the garage to see who else was there. He had a feeling before this was all over they would need to go and see Jake again. He set everything in motion and they still had no idea how. In a way that was the only real lead that Scott saw. Maybe the others would see something he didn't though, another path he hadn't thought of. More than anything Scott was just damn glad he wasn't the only one to remember the damn weather in Beacon Hills now. But right now Mason's garage, and nachos, sounded like a damn fine start. "Thanks, I think." Scott flashes a 'Scott grin' "he is adorable isn't he?" Glancing back again. "Good, having Derek here will be a big help. He might know something about what all this is." Scott had a new appreciation for Derek after his time in 'The Weird'. Maybe it was seeibng him as a coach for a time, a way he had never considered Derek before, but which did fit. Derek Hale Werewolf coach. Whatever, Scott was running with it. Mason had things ready For a Council of war: drinks, pizza, nachos. Actually, there were two big boxes of nachos: one from the bowling alley, another from the Mexican place. He also brought cookies, chips, drinks--and some veggie sticks, just in case. Mason wasn't sure if the Cullen's were coming. He knew Alice, but not well enough to have her number. Mason grins as he sets things up and says to Liam, "Hey, man, we're setting things up. You'd probably bored as heck. But I have the new Star Beast game set up on the projector for you, and I have the headphones set up to do surround sound." He wanted his buddy close and protected, but Scott had already said to keep him out of the know until they had to. And he was Liam's alpha... Maybe? For his part, Liam grins and grabs a big plate of food and turns on the game system. Though he does stop for a moment... and stare at Scott, with what he hopes is a 'Kiss me' face. Though he's pretty unpracticed so it might be more of a lemon sucking face or just look like a mixture of smug and clueless. Stiles casts one half-longing look at that badass game system, but that's soon forgotten as he turns to "business" matters. Eyeing Mason, he says, "So, let me get this straight. You remember the 'weather' in Beacon Hills, but Liam doesn't? So what were you, another werewolf, or what?" He grabs a couple of things to snack on, but his interest is clearly not primarily focused on the food. "Jacob... what's his deal? Is he some kind of Native American shaman or something?" He pauses, frowning, and says, "God, was that racist? I didn't mean for that to be racist. He's just... y'know. Native American. And he has magical dreams." He shoots Scott a pointed look at the word "dreams," but he doesn't press it--for now. He's really, really hoping that Derek will have more to contribute. After all, he's the alpha. As if Liam had to ask? Scott was already planning on that happening. He walks over, a hand gently on Liam's right cheek and leans in to tenderly kiss him. Scott was a romantic at heart, and it just felt so right. Even if Liam was doing duckface. They'd work on that. "I'll be right here, and then we'll drive you home after ok?" He smiles at his boyfriend, and gives him a quick hug to go with that kiss before going to get some of those mexican nachos before anyone bogarts them all. With his plate of food, including a slice of pizza, with the nachos on top for good measure. Scott sits down and sighs. "I've had a couple days to try working this out. It seems anyone that is supernatural, or is really cxonnected to it gets 'weirded out' and forgets things. But it didn't happen to Liam until he came here. He remembered everything in Port Angeles. Maybe it isn't something happening to us, but like all around us and we're just in it?" He considers the matter of Jacob and shrugs. "I only remember a little bit about Jake and Jason. I don't remember anything like that. They are werewolves. Jason is just, big, a really big werewolf. I remember that. But however Jake was having those dreams thats what first tipped us off. I got nothing but that as a place to start." Derek was older, and knew more about werewolfing. Scott just hoped he remembered enough of it to help now. "How soon did Derek say he'd be here Stiles?" There's a knock at the door at almost the same time Scott asks, and at the door stands Derek Hale, dressed in a more familiar way: jeans, leather jacket, that kind of regular outfit that will jog the memory of anyone who knew him in Beacon Hills. He clears his throat, looking around, and just walks in once the door is opened, making a direct line to Scott. He stops a little closer than most would probably ever get in terms of personal space, and he just glares down at him, as if expecting him to offer some explanation to a topic he is supposed to know. Liam kisses Scott and smiles at his firends. Normally he'd be curious, but yay for the weird. For once it's being useful and keeping a loose cannon out of trouble. And though he's out from under the weird, an expeirenced werewolf would be able to tell Liam from what he is instantly. Mason looks over to Stiles, "I'm human. I was already moved up here I didn't have a darn clue what was up till you guys said you'd already been here.. and I just figured it out. But the supernatural stuff I didn't know about until after. And Jacob is probaby not a werewolf. Well not exactly I've been doing research. Mom Mom had some on Quielte lore books in her office. Apparently there's a legend about a tribal spell that made some quielete into guardian. They're like werewolves... but A little different." Then Derek walked in. Not Coach Derek. But Hot college Age Derek Hale. And Mason just started to drool. Stiles nods slowly along with what Scott says about Jacob and Jason, shooting Mason a pointed kind of look. "What, was if Wolfipedia? I'm pretty sure 'werewolf' can be interpreted in a lot of different ways. Back when I was doing research on this originally, I found a lot of myths, but only some of them were really accurate at all. You can't be sure everything you read is gonna be true." Then, as Scott asks about Derek, Stiles for once gets to be the one to grin and just say, "Oh, I dunno--about right now?" And then he settles into a seat to munch pizza and nachos, letting Derek and Scott work out their, uh, alpha-beta-ic issues. Scott McCall has a pretty good idea what Derek is waiting for an explanation for, in response his eyes glow yellow. "I don't know coa-uhh, Derek. I don't know how he could have changed. I think I'm going to need--" Scott sighs and resists the urge to fall into old habits. 'The weird' had happened, and it demonstrated a much better way for Scott to see Derek. The entire 'not my alpha' stance hadn't exactly got him very far after all, and now Liam was a werewolf too. Even if he didn't remember. "I need your help Derek. We all do." Its about as putting himself out there as Scott can do right now. "But I guess that can wait. Do you remember anything, well anything like whats happening? Or anything about the Quileutes? Or Jason? Or the area?" He is treading water hoping to find something they can all cling to. To at least stay afloat if nothing else, until they can actually start swimming for it. Scott nods and smiles at Mason, thankful he has been busy doing some research. Like they had in the library that day together. "But no matter if it is true or not. Even if they are different werewolves, they are still supernatural, so they would still be 'weirded out' but Jake still was having those dreams where he remembered us, as us. He remembered stuff about Jason too that day in his driveway." Scott just shrugs and then looks to Derek, to see what he thinks they should do. "You bit him." Derek states this, as if everyone present weren't already aware of the fact. All the rest can wait, as far as he's concerned; clearly the priority is to address this whole biting issue, which could very easily have gone pear-shaped. They may have only just regained their real memories, but that much is clear: biting people is not exactly a sound strategy without any sort of planning around it. Mason Just watches, Then explains, "My mom. Well one of them is Quielte.. I just found out last week actually. I finally managed to get her to admit why we moved here. And Yeah I went though her old legends. They might not be true, but they mentioned the same Owl thing that attacked Liam." He then looks over to the two wolves... and Quickly grabs a plate and Joins Stiles, Half watching Liam play Half watching the wolf dominance thing, "So um do you get used to your best friend being a werewolf? And how many times is he going to try and kill me?" Then again he looks back at the two wolves .... "Intense." Stiles nods at Mason while chewing a bite of pizza contemplatively. After swallowing the bite, he raises his voice enough to say, "I think it was a kind of emergency thing, Derek. It's not like they were just making out and Scott gave Liam too hard of a love bite." Oh, Stiles isn't going to let this one go easily, not at all. He looks over at Mason and says, "Seriously, what are the odds of our two 'straight' best friends ending up together? I'm just like... c'mon. It's not even fair at all." Scott McCall sighs and stares at the ground, but nods at Stiles words. Before shooting him a 'really dude, now?' look. "I had my arms wrapped around some, owl-woman-thing, that was trying to eat him. We all went over a sheer drop, with trees and river below us. I didn't have any other way to grab him, to throw him back to the cliff face. He was going to die, and I couldn't accept that. He is my responsibility now, and I do accept that." Thats a lot more than Scott got from Peter. But upon reflection he can see now how Derek tried to fill in. Scott just never saw it that way back then. "But you are an alpha, and I'm not. So, I won't lie. I really could use some help, or advice. Especially after we are sure we aren't all just going to lose our memories all over again." Scott tends to think the other matter is the priority. But he is still following Derek's lead. He is frustrated, that much is sort of clear. But he is very much trying to see Coach Derek. Just without the short shorts that so many people seemed fascinated with. At first, it doesn't seem to affect Derek's reaction. Long seconds pass in silence, without so much as a single slightest shift of his expression. But the glare abruptly becomes less intense, and Derek steps over to claim a slice of pizza for himself, taking a sizable bite of it and chewing carefully. Thoughtfully. More contemplatively than most people approach philosophy readings, much less eating pizza. But once Derek swallows and licks his lips, he nods only once and speaks. "I don't think we'll lose our memories again suddenly. Whoever did this would have to go to more trouble, which will take time." Mason grins and Stiles, "Oh yeah, I let Liam have it at that. I'm probably putting him through worse than you will Scott.. Just in private. I don't wanna like ruin it I don't know if its the weird or Scott. But I've never seen him happier. I want him to be that way as long as possible." He sighs and just watches ... that's the good thing about being support, being the backup guy. He'd made nachos. He'd got them all together. He was watching and learning. His job was done. Stiles gives Scott a look that clearly says you deserve what you get, but there's a playfulness to it. He visibly relaxes when Derek seems to accept Scott's reasons, and he nods along with what the alpha says. "Yeah, that makes sense. Whatever this was, it had to be pretty major, right? I mean, making a whole town forget things like werewolves and their whole past... that had to take some big juice. This wasn't just spreading a circle of mountain ash or whatever. Maybe it's... witches or something? Witches are probably a thing." He shares a nod with Mason, agreeing that, yes, he's happy to see Scott and Liam happy. But he's still going to give them the business about it. Scott McCall audibly sighs with relief at that. He wasn't really sure himself, but Derek's calm certainty did make Scott feel better. He spares another glance to the peanut gallery discussing the relationship between himself and Liam. Another one of those OMG now looks, but then he can't help but to grin at the absurdity of it himself and shrugs a little. He didn't understand it at all, but he was going to embrace it, because it made him just as happy as it made Liam. Besides understanding happened with your head, this was coming from his heart. Any other places he was not discussing here and now. Nope. "Ok, well thats good news, and yeah it makes sense. But we aren't any closer to how or why anyone did it. They could be doing it again right now and we wouldn't know. So, where do we start?" "We need to organize and share all the information we have." Derek states, taking another chomp of pizza. It shows his good upbringing, though, that he waits until he's finished chewing, swallows, and only speaks once his mouth is empty again. "Stiles...and I...have a large database." They've been information-sharing for a little while now. Since Stiles remembered, and Derek subsequently remembered, Derek's dual identity as the vigilante Night Angel (or maybe Night Wolf now?) has served them well with regards to information. It may not all be relevant or useful, but there's plenty of it. Maybe something will jump out at someone as they compare, collate, and contrast. Mason just listens mostly to see if he finds any logic errors. That's what clued him into all this in the first place. The spell or wahtever making him unable to focus or to follow basic logic. And he seemed before to be the least affected. That may not be the case any more since he's connected now. But maybe not. Anyway all he can do is watch and Listen... He is pondering an idea, A starting place. But he doesn't really think its his place to speak up. He listens a little longer then asks a question to everyone out of the blue. "Where is the last place you want to go right now?" Meanwhile Liam is having a good time playing his game. He spares a glance at the others from a time to time but mostly just does his own thing. Though after a bit the shirt comes on and he's doing it shirtless. Heck he liked to show off before he had a boyfriend. Why would having someone who loved staring at him make him show off any less? "There's a big question mark in the middle of it all," Stiles explains, digging out his phone with one hand and tapping through some information on it. "Someone or something with the power to do all this, plus the motive. Why the hell would anyone want to make all the werewolves around here forget who they are and what they can do? Could it be some kind of plot by, I dunno, vampires? My notes on vampires are really sketchy, unfortunately. At one point in an early entry I was basically convinced they didn't exist and that we'd never, ever meet any." Catching sight of Liam's sudden shirtless-ness, he turns to grin a bit evilly at Scott, then looks back at Liam, then back at Scott. A freshman exhibitionist dude. It gets better and better. Looking to Derek, he wonders, "It doesn't seem like it'd be connected to the eco-terrorists, do you think? Mr. Green and all?" Scott McCall nods to Derek and considers that a moment. He has been awake a while, but information gathering is not exactly Scott's strong suit. "We should talk to Alice or Edward..Or both of them. They may know things we don't. Especially anything about vampires." They did have means others would simply not have access to after all, to Scott's mind. So much for any vampire/werewolf hostility. Not now and not likely in the future either. "I'd still like to know how Jake knew things too. Did you have any information on that? Like how he was seeing stuff about all of us from outside 'the weird.' Everyone seems to have dreams." Speaking of dreams. Scott is all buisness right now, until his boyfriend pops off his shirt and he swallows hard, a slight flush creeping up his face. He looks from Liam to Stiles, Liam, to Stiles and he literally covers his eyes with his hand a rubs his temples. Werewolves had best have a very long life expectancy so he's have a couple of good years late in life when he wasn't hearing about this. Who was he kidding. That was never going to happen. Derek lets the information roll over his thoughts. He's quiet, as he typically is when he's thinking. Rarely does the alpha speak when he doesn't have something useful to say. The conversation addresses the concerns and questions for the most part, as conversation tends to do, which means that Derek isn't required to add his opinion to the dialogue. When Liam divests himself of an article of clothing and the others seem to focus on that, Derek narrows his eyes and sets his jaw. "Focus. We may not have an indefinite amount of time." Get your betaling in line, McCall! "We need to analyze all of the information we have. If Alice and Edward can add to that, we need them to help." Mason's question is something he'll let someone else answer. Derek doesn't feel strongly about anything or anywhere in particular. No one had answered which made Mason wonder if the weird had interfered. Or ... maybe it was just a stupid question? He shrugs. He couldn't explain his reasoning. But ... If somethign was makign them forget and leading them around by their noses wouldn't it keep them from finding out where it was? He shrugs he himself has seen Liam Shirtless so many times he doesn't pay it any mind. After all for all Liam knows they're playing a table top game. He just hopes Liam keeps his pants on. Belatedly, Stiles turns to Mason. "The last place I want to go? That's..." He frowns. "Actually, Beacon Hills, kind of. I remember... we're not supposed to go there. Something dangerous. But it's all... fuzzy." He frowns. "Maybe we should call someone there and see if they can tell us anything. Like... Chris Argent, maybe? Or... Deaton?" He looks to Scott, then to Derek, where his gaze lingers. Derek seems to be their de facto leader in this, and Stiles seems willing to defer to him in that role... at least for the moment, when he's got no better ideas. Scott McCall tries very hard to ignore his half naked, video game playing, boyfriend as he weighs Mason's question. Particularly since Derek clearly does not approve. But LORDHAVEMERCY! does Scott approve! He nods to Stiles though agreeing. "I don't remember exactly why, or all the reasons we had to leave Beacon Hills either. But I guess if I had to say--" He pauses abruptly, and considers that a moment more, and then seems perplexed. Curious puppy look spreading across his face. "Remember when we were driving out to Jake's house, Stiles? Did you look at the forest at all? At the wood's line going through Olympic National Forest. It just seemed really creepy. I mean I've been in plenty of forests, and I know the Quileutes are all over that forest. But it was like just all dark, and you couldn't see into it at all. Like nothing physical so much as just a sense of being creeped out. I guess if I had to say someplace, well, there." Scott was not an equal balance of intellect and instinct. For better or worse he relied much more on the latter than the former most of the time. Derek nods once to Stiles, not turning to look at him but figuring that the gesture will be clear enough. They should contact someone still in Beacon Hills to get the information about what happened there and what's happening. It could at least inform their current situation. The alpha lifts his powerful arms, to fold them over his chest. He listens, taking in everything, making a silent assessment of it, analyzing, paring away any excess, anything that doesn't seem to fit. Then, at last, he rumbles to speak. "I never went there," he notes, frowning very slightly--which for his usual state of glaring, just makes it a slightly deeper, darker glare. "I had no reason to avoid it in my...other identity. But I always did." Mason shrugs, "I just sort of figured that Well It might want to protect itself?" HE was at best minorly impacted by the spell and coudlnt' think of an answer to his own question. He just shrugs he was the newest member the the group, Not counting Liam, the puppy wasn't even in the group yet. It wasn't his place to come up with answers he was just tryign to prove himself. "What about Selena? She seems to be weireded. I think Dash its too?" He shrugs. He's really out of ideas. Oblivious Liam is only acting as a distraction over on the couch currently Lying on his back head hanging hald off the couch and his whole body sort of on display. Its not anything he's doing on purpose, if he'd been tryign he'd be far worse at it Stiles finds Liam surprisingly easy to ignore, and he nods in return to Derek. He starts sending some texts, occasionally nibbling his pizza, but mostly seems to remain deep in thought. Occasionally he glances up to regard someone with a look of concentration, but when he finally speaks up he's back to gazing down at his phone. "The forest definitely feels... creepy. Like, there are places in it that... maybe we shouldn't go." He frowns, trying to put things together, and looks at a text. "Does anyone remember what the hell a 'Nemeton' is?" He's already looking the term up in his notes as he asks, though. "Huh... a sacred tree, used by druids..." Stiles finds Liam surprisingly easy to ignore, and he nods in return to Derek. He starts sending some texts, occasionally nibbling his pizza, but mostly seems to remain deep in thought. Occasionally he glances up to regard someone with a look of concentration, but when he finally speaks up he's back to gazing down at his phone. "The forest definitely feels... creepy. Like, there are places in it that... maybe we shouldn't go." He frowns, trying to put things together, and looks at a text. "Does anyone remember what the hell a 'Nemeton' is?" He's already looking the term up in his notes as he asks, though. "Huh... a sacred tree, used by druids..." Scott McCall nods meaningfully to Derek and looks to the others. "Even now, thinking about going there is making the hair stand up on my arms. I wonder if anyone has hone into the forest since all of this started? We could ask Jake, he might know." Scott nods to Mason, and desperately tries to ignore Liam, which in fairness he is failing at. Unlike Stiles, it is not easy for Scott. But he is keeping up at least. "I saw Selena get affected by 'the Weird' so there is something to her. As for Dash, I don't know him that well. But if he isn't connected, he has som bizarre coincidental timing thing going on. It's like you turn around and he is just there. Who else do we know that is involved?" He considers that for a moment ticking off the names in his mind to be sure they had everyone. When Stiles mentions the Nemeton Scott looks at him as if he does recall something. "No...a stump...not a tree. I, I think it has something to do with why. Why we had to leave." He can almost remember it, it's right there at the tip of his tongue. "So let's plan on reconnaissance in the forest." Derek makes his decision, and he's authoritative when he states it. This is what he's going to do, obviously. "Everyone we can take along...we take them. We need to find out what, if anything, is in that forest." It's too suspicious to leave to its own, he knows now. That he avoided it naturally, that the others seem unsettled by it...that's got to mean something, and Mason's points are acknowledged with a single nod as well, before another is given to Stiles and then the alpha settles his gaze on Scott. Mason shrugs some thinking, "I'll babysit anyone who it might not be safe to take there." He's mostly looking at Liam, but possibly Dash or Selena too. "I think Scott said to not try and wake him up till we had to since, well the weird is keeping him calm. And we don't have time to werewolfing 101 right now. I'm not really looking forward to him trying to kill me. Soo yeah." Liam looks over to his boyfriend and smiles. He wants to hug Scott. But Scott was with Coach Derek and the others. And Coach derek ... kinda Scared Liam. Even in his asleep state he could instinctively sense an Alpha who wasn't his. And it intimidated a him, A lot. "A stump... but it had power," Stiles says, following Scott's train of thought. "Like... I think someone tried something in Beacon Hills, and now they're maybe... doing something here? Maybe there's another tree... or stump... or something?" He shakes his head. There are so many possibilities. But, then Derek speaks, and Stiles nods. "Yeah, okay. That makes sense. We should search the woods and find whatever it is... and then maybe we'll get our answers." He glances to Mason, too, and nods again. It's definitely best that those who are too helpless or unprepared to join them should stay back. Stiles can't help grinning a little, though. He can't wait to remember what kind of special supernatural powers he has. Scott McCall closes his eyes and concentrates, thinking about what Stiles just said it was making him remember more. He knows Derek is watching him. Waiting to see if he remembers anything else. His brow creases and he grits his teeth, jaw set as he thinks back as much as he can. "I...I remember something. Something happened. The Nemeton reacted to something. Maybe to us? I think someone tampered with it, or something. We had to-" He twists his head as if following the thread of the memories was almost painful, grimmacing as a pain blossoms in his forehead. "We have to leave. Anything supernatural...We all had to leave or the Nemeton-" A pain, like a fire behind his eyes starts to form. "The Nemeton, someone was trying to use it...and if we didn't leave...They would have..." Scott is clearly in discomfort now trying to remember. He gasps and stops, opening his eyes and looking at Derek as if for approval. Eyes shimmering a bright red, before slowly fading back to yellow. "I'm sorry, thats all. All I can remembert..." He is panting slightly from the exertion of pushing back against 'The Weird' with sheer willpower. feeling Liam's eyes on him Scott looks over at him and smiles back, blowing him a playful kiss. Whose a harmless little puppy, Liam is, thats right. He isn't gouing to murder his best friend. Noooo Liam wouldn't do that! Ahem, Scott turns his attention back to the matter at hand. "It is a good idea. I am sure the Quileutes will help too. They likely know the forest better than anyone. I may have Jake's number." he tries to recall if Jacob Black had given it to him. "If not it isn't far to drive." Derek watches, staring in silence for seconds as Scott tries to remember and manages more than any of them had been able to do, farther than any of them had been able to push back. After it's done with, Derek lets it sink in for a time, processing it in order, connecting it to the things that remain a mystery and some of the ones that have been solved since. Some of the reason, some of the extrapolation, and everything else in their circumstances--this changes few things, but it's reassuring to know where they came from and why, at least. The alpha reaches a hand out, intending to pat Scott on the shoulder in a comforting way. But then Scott seems to get distracted, which gets a smack on the shoulder from Derek. He nods, then, once Scott's mind is back on the priorities. "That'll be helpful. I'm sure someone here has his number." Mason shrugs, and nods, "WE can use My house as a base if you want? I don't know how it is here. But In games vampires and werewolves don't usually get along. Since I'm not either? I'm just a human it shoudl eb netural ground?" He shrugs some more then Looks over at Liam So carefree and goofy. "Um... Can we go back to Liam for a second? How did he get turned? I didn't think... Scott said only alphas can turn Werewolves." "That's what I always thought," Stiles says to Mason, "but we don't remember everything yet. I'm pretty sure it's not the most pressing thing right now, but trust me, we'll definitely want to figure that one out." He rubs his chin a little and munches a few more nachos. "Scott, definitely call Jacob if you've got his number. We need all the information we can get." He glances at Liam--no help there, for the moment--before turning to Derek again. Yeah, he reflects, Derek is definitely a leader of sorts, even if he doesn't exactly remember things that way from the past. What's coming back to him is really complicated, and it strikes Stiles that people haven't exactly been all that supportive of Derek in the past. Weird that he can't exactly remember why. Scott McCall smiles at Derek and seems pleased he was able to help, if a little sheepish at his distraction. But it does seem to have taken some of the wind out of his sails. He rubs his eyes several times, and takes a breath, before walking over to pour himself a drink and to eat some of his almost forgotten food. But, much like when they were still in 'the weird' Scott seemed to like earning that approval from 'coach Derek'. "So, when are we going to start?" They had no notion what they were looking for. But at least they had a thought about where to look for it. But it was a LOT of area to cover. He starts scrolling through his phone to see if he had Jake's number. As to Mason's question Scott shrugs helplessly. "Mason, maybe Derek knows. But there is s till a lot I don't know about it, like I told you before." He looks sort of sorry he isn't as much help with that as with the Nemeton. "I don't see jake's number. But there is a Black residence listed on phonenumbers.com. I think it is a land line." He says it in the way one might say. 'I think it is an triceratops hip bone.' "I can try calling it." And just like that he is dialing. Worst that can happen, sorry wrong number. "We can deal with that later." Derek's attention, and his intent, are both on getting to the heart of the matter. In the forest, or wherever it may happen to be, that's got to be the main priority that they have right now. At least, it's his main priority. They can figure out the rest. The kid is alive, so his being bitten isn't enough to push it to the top of the list. Concerning, yes. Interesting, perhaps. "I'll get the rest of the data. Stiles." Derek glances over at him. "Are you coming?" While it may seem a bit of a conspicuous invitation to some, Stiles and Derek have previously collaborated together--that's why the rest of the data, mainly photos and hard copies of things, are still at Derek's house under lock and key and hidden in his secret Night Angel stash. Stiles hops to his feet without any additional prompting. "Definitely," he says to Derek with a grin. Apparently, whatever adventures they've had together since all this began have resulted in some changes in their relationship--mainly that Stiles doesn't seem half as terrified of Derek anymore. "We'll get all the other information we've got and then meet back up with you. You guys should see what Jacob and the Cullens know." Glancing to Derek as he heads out, he asks, "Who's driving, anyway?" Mason just shrugs and leans bck attacking the snacks some more. His concern is that his friends are okay. And he's done all he can on that.. So now to go to hsi secondary priorities ... Everyone here has a really nice butt. He's back to his usual ways rating people on hotness. Stiles hops to his feet without any additional prompting. "Definitely," he says to Derek with a grin. Apparently, whatever adventures they've had together since all this began have resulted in some changes in their relationship--mainly that Stiles doesn't seem half as terrified of Derek anymore. "We'll get all the other information we've got and then meet back up with you. You guys should see what Jacob and the Cullens know." Glancing to Derek as he heads out, he asks, "Who's driving, anyway?" Mason and Liam should be fine here with Scott, weird bite-related mysteries or not. Scott McCall listens to a phone ringing on the other end of the line. Scott can be pretty patient when he needs to be, he is just hoping that he is going to shoot and score on this one. He cups the phone and says to the departing alpha and BFF. "Ok I'll see what else we can find out on this end. See you both soon." Then he is back to the call. "Mason do you have Alice's number by any chance?" Why in this day and age did he forget to get phone numbers? Oh maybe because he forgot like everything at the same time. Damn 'The Weird' anyway. Category:Log